Period Symptoms
by joydragon
Summary: How does Natsu deal with Lucy when it's her time of the month? Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and more MA ONLY FOR ADULTS
1. Hormonal

**Moody**

Having known Lucy for many years, Natsu was no stranger to her mood swings. And since they had no boundaries and no privacy with each other, Natsu also knew fully well her bodily functions. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't know every little detail about her?

And so, when he had returned from a solo mission he was completely unsurprised by her murderous aura. Not only had he and Happy left secretly without telling her (it was for a surprise after all!), but he could easily smell the coppery and bitter scent of blood coming from her. She was on her period. He cursed at himself mentally, of all the times to sneak out, he picked the week she would be at her worst. Why had he not been keeping track of the date? Now he was going to be doubly punished. He was screwed.

He cowered at the sight of his glowering girlfriend. "Oh... he-hey Luce... I've m-missed you..." Lucy's nostrils flared. "Oh? Then maybe you shouldn't have left without me?" Her angry voice felt like ice water had been poured down his back. "O-Oh. Y-yeah... silly me..." Lucy literally growled at him. "I am giving you one chance Natsu Dragneel. Why did you go on a mission without me? And more importantly- without even _telling_ me. I woke up in bed, and boom. You both had just magically _disappeared._"

Natsu gulped. He couldn't tell her the real reason- it was a surprise for her! The gears in his mind spun rapidly as he tried to find an excuse. Funny, the whole way back he planned what he would say and do to make it up to her, but now that she was on her period... He had no chance of getting out of this one.

"U-Um... Because... Happy didn't want you to come!" Happy's eyes bugged out of his head as he swirled to his foster father. "Eh?! Lucy that's not true! Natsu is being mean!" Happy's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Lucy blaming him for everything. He flew into her chest, sobbing that it wasn't true and that he had missed her a lot. Lucy didn't even bat an eye. She tossed Happy off of her easily, ignoring his tears. "Get off me you damn cat!" Happy continued wailing, now hiding behind Natsu. Lucy was always so mean to him.

Lucy turned her glare back to Natsu. "That's not the reason Natsu. I said one chance-" She was cut off as Natsu interrupted her, he was struck with a brilliant idea. "It's because you're on your period! I knew it was coming and you wouldn't be up to a mission so we went alone! We didn't want to bother you!" Lucy looked taken aback for a moment. Her glare came back full force, covering the small blush on her cheeks. "Don't tell the whole world, you ass!"

Natsu flinched, maybe that wasn't the best idea after all... Lucy swiftly turned away from him. "That's it! FREED!" Natsu groaned. "Luce. Not that _again!_ Come on!" Lucy just stomped away from him up to the green-haired man. "Freed. The usual please." Freed smiled politely. "Of course Lucy." He quickly drew runes around her and stepped away, knowing better than to try a conversation with her when she asked for these specific runes. Freed glanced at Natsu and smiled sadly, "Sorry Natsu."

Natsu groaned and banged his head on the counter as he sat down. Damn those runes. Before they even started dating, whenever they got in a serious fight the clever woman came up with this plan to ignore him. The runes wouldn't let him touch or speak to Lucy. She couldn't even see him. It was like he didn't exist to her. He whined again even though she wouldn't hear it, "Luuuucccceee."

Gray cackled and wacked Natsu on the back. "Silent treatment again huh? We all saw it coming this time though." Natsu sighed. He had been trying to do something nice for her, and this is what he got? Well he could really only blame himself. He had expected this kind of reaction from her. She'd forgive him eventually- she always did.

Mira smiled ruefully at the dragon slayer. Lucy was overreacting a bit. She slid a fire whisky to him. "Here Natsu. On the house." Natsu sighed glumly and tossed the liquor back, grimacing slightly. "Thanks Mira." He didn't feel like drowning his sorrow in alcohol though, so he abstained from asking for another. Getting drunk wouldn't solve anything, it'd probably make things worse.

"Ugggh. What the hell. Does Juvia ever do this to you?" Gray shook his head and smirked. "Nope. Although that's cause I'm not an idiot. I don't piss her off. Few times I have scared me shitless. She's actually terrifying." Natsu nodded solemnly. He had no doubt that the rain woman could be just as terrifying as any other female in Fairy Tail. The lot of them were pure demons when they wanted to be.

Gray raised an eyebrow at him. "So why did you go on a solo mission? You never leave Lucy behind." Natsu chuckled. He hadn't planned on telling anyone, but they'd find out eventually right? Plus Lucy couldn't hear him anyway. He glanced at the she-devil behind the counter. He knew she was listening carefully to them, even if she didn't show it. He nodded to a table in the back of the guild. "Let's talk over there, stripper." He ignored Gray's grumbling insult as they made their way to the table.

"So, flame breath? What was your tiny brain thinking?" Natsu rolled his eyes, letting the insults slide. "Well it was bad timing on my part. Should have waited another week." Gray just crossed his arms, waiting for the reason. Natsu huffed, this was actually difficult to say out loud. "I needed to get some extra cash. I had to buy... something for her. It's supposed to be a surprise." Natsu chickened out at the last moment. Maybe he shouldn't spill all the details just yet.

Gray laughed throatily, "So you were buying her a gift then? Man you should have just gave it to her the moment she confronted you. Then she wouldn't be pissed and locked away in those runes." Natsu laughed along too. "You're right, ice princess. But this isn't something she would want me to give her in front of the whole guild. Plus bad timing, remember? I'll give it to her later." Gray raised his brow again. If this wasn't something she'd want public, then it must be really special. Gray wondered what it could be.

Suddenly Gajeel slammed himself down on the bench next to them. He held his head in his hands. "What's wrong with you, metal head?" Gajeel didn't even respond to Natsu's question, nor the insult tacked on. Gray spoke up, "Oi Gajeel. What's got you worked up? Fight with Levy?" Gajeel looked up at that, his eyes looked haunted. He whispered lowly, "I'm an idiot. Dammit. Shit."

The men sat at the table in silence. Natsu and Gray waited for Gajeel to talk. Men don't usually talk about emotions and crap, but they all had problems with their women from time to time, and they complained to each other frequently. They were clueless on how to fix their mistakes, so sometimes three dumb brains put together would help them figure something out. This little meeting happened weekly at least, and they took turns telling each other how badly they screwed up. It was like a therapist session. Sometimes other men would join them. Laxus would bitch about Mira constantly because of how difficult she was (her mood swings were worse than Lucy's since she was seven months pregnant). Elfman would cry over how unmanly he had been towards Evergreen. Even Romeo came to seek advice from the older men, with Wendy in mind. On occasion, Gildarts would join them for a good laugh at how dumb they all were.

Finally Gajeel started mumbling, "I fucked up guys. Like really really fucked up." Natsu chuckled humorlessly, "That makes two of us, screws-for-brains." Gajeel growled, "Oi I'm serious Salamander! This time I really messed things up!" Natsu stayed silent, waiting for an explanation. Gajeel put his head in his hands once again, talking from behind his hands. "Levy is pregnant."

Gray and Natsu both gasped in surprise. Gray questioned, "And? She's mad at you for it? Kinda takes two to make that mistake." Gajeel growled, "No she wasn't mad about that. She was fuckin elated about it. She got mad because I didn't share her feelings immediately." Natsu furrowed his brows. "What, you don't want a kid?" Gajeel swallowed. "No that's not it. Havin a kid would be great. It's just... she wants to get married and buy a big house and shit." Gray still couldn't see the problem. "And? That's kinda what you're supposed to do after knocking her up."

Gajeel banged his head on the table. "I know that! I fuckin know that! I just... I was shocked you know? It was overwhelming and I kinda freaked out. That's lots of commitment and responsibility all at once. Levy took it the wrong way... She thought I meant I didn't want any of that stuff. Thought I was trying to leave her or something. She started screaming at me, telling me I had better get my act together and man up. Dammit. She packed a bag and left, told me not to bother her until I figured out how to take care of her and our kid." Natsu let out a low whistle. "Yeah you fucked up buddy." Gray patted Gajeel's shoulder. "You're a fuckin idiot. But I think you can fix it. Buy a house and a ring and you'll be golden."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah sounds like she just wants you to do what you plan to do, right? Just apologize and give her what she wants. Besides she won't be gone for long. The girls always forgive us eventually, no matter how dumb we are." Gajeel nodded, a little more cheerful about the outlook on things. Levy would never seriously leave him, especially not now that she was carrying his child. He smiled a bit at the other men. Gray cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well I guess it's my turn then." Natsu and Gajeel turned to him, all ears.

Gray continued, "Well... I didn't get in a fight with her or anything. I was just thinking..." Natsu snorted. "The ice popsicle was thinking?" Gray landed a punch to his jaw, although it was more playful and annoyed than serious. "As I was saying, ash brains. I was thinking about asking Juvia to move in with me." Natsu and Gajeel raised their eyebrows. This was a big step, Juvia and Gray had only started dating about six months ago. Gajeel asked, "You sure about that, ice freak? If things don't end well I'll have to personally kill you."

Gray rolled his eyes. Juvia was like a sister to Gajeel because they had been together since Phantom Lord. Gajeel always threatened Gray unnecessarily, warning him not to hurt her. "I'm sure. I'm not gonna hurt her. And it's not gonna end badly. Hopefully it won't end at all..." Gajeel gave a small smile of approval. Natsu smiled widely and punched Gray lightly in the arm. "Movin' in together is great! You'll get to share the warm bed and she'll cook for you all the time. At least that's what Luce does. And she yells at me. And sometimes hits me. But usually it's great!" Gray laughed at that, "Didn't Lucy sic that pervy bull on you one time?" Natsu nodded seriously. "Yeah sometimes she does that. And Loke comes out to fight with me over her all the time- that bastard! But the worst is when she calls out that water _demon lady._"

They all cringed, picturing Aquarius turning her wrath towards the pink-headed dragon slayer. She was scary as hell. Usually her wrath sucked in Lucy as well, but in moments where it concerned Lucy's heart and love life, Aquarius was quick to defend her master. In earlier years she always claimed Lucy would never have a boyfriend. But when she finally did, Aquarius always comforted her, stating how stupid men were and how they had to stick together and blah blah blah. It drove Natsu crazy when Aquarius tried to convince Lucy to dump him and move on. Yeah he hated that demon water woman.

Suddenly Wendy glided up to their table. She squeaked, "Um, Natsu-san? Lucy wanted me to tell you that you aren't welcome home tonight. She said Levy-san was staying with her, so don't bother her. And Gajeel-san? Levy-san wanted me to tell you that she'll be staying with Lucy until you reevaluate your decision." Gajeel growled, "What the hell? I never made any decision! Where the hell did that bookworm get these ideas?" Natsu was also frowning. Usually Lucy only kicked him to the couch, only occasionally totally kicking him out. Since they lived together in his house now, she couldn't tell him to leave like in her apartment. However that didn't always stop her.

Natsu sighed. "Can I crash at one of your places tonight? I'll give her time to cool off and fix it tomorrow." Gray shook his head. "Juvia is staying the night tonight. So you're stuck with each other." Natsu just sighed again, really he didn't want to stay with either of them. Gajeel growled at him. "Don't cozy up to me like you do with bunny girl, you pyromaniac." Natsu rolled his eyes, "Well don't mistake me for your shorty either, iron ass."

Natsu strolled over to the bar, placing a kiss on Lucy's head even though she couldn't feel it. He left the guild to grab a bag for the night. He vowed to get Lucy to talk to him tomorrow. He would sort out this huge mess. In the mean time, he had to plan...


	2. Hurting

**Hurting**

Natsu placed his bag down in a corner of the guild. He had waited until late morning, more accurately noon, to come back to the guild. Hopefully he would sort things out with Lucy today and she would let him come home. He also slightly hoped Gajeel would fix things with Levy so they wouldn't have any company tonight. After dating Lucy for about three years now, he knew the best way for them to get over a fight was make-up sex. Not that he minded in the slightest. So he definitely would need Levy to be out of there.

He waltzed over to the bar, ordering lunch from Mira. Without Lucy's cooking he felt like he was going to die of starvation. Before sitting down he noticed Lucy in her usual spot. He kissed her head and murmured, "Mornin Luce." He sat down in the seat next to her, resting his head on his arms miserably. Lucy tensed and glared at him. "Don't touch me."

Natsu shot up. "The runes are gone!" He beamed at her. The runes would only disappear once she allowed them to, which meant she had cooled down enough to let him talk to her. But he had to tread carefully, if he made her mad again she would just get the runes redone. He cautiously sat back down, smiling at her. He thought it'd be better to not say anything, let her talk first.

She just crossed her arms, the glare never leaving her face. "Don't smile at me like that baka. I'm still mad at you." Natsu buried his face in his arms, hiding his wide smile. Her voice had betrayed her, he spotted the lie immediately. She wasn't mad anymore. Still, it was best not to push her. Mira placed food down in front of him and he ate quietly, trying not to make Lucy mad for any reason. Natsu finished his meal quickly in silence.

He tensed up when the smell of salt filled his nose. He turned wide-eyed to Lucy. Tears poured down her face. Suddenly she had thrown herself on to him, crying into his shoulder. She wailed, "Natsssuuuuu! You stupid baka! I miss you!" Natsu tried not to smirk as he held her. The mood swings were working in his favor. He rubbed soothing circles in her back, shushing her and kissing her head.

She looked back up at him, her glare back in place. "You idiot! Now I'm crying! Make it up to me! Go get me chocolate." Natsu smiled at his demanding girlfriend. He was used to this too. And prepared for it. He had gone to the market this morning before coming to the guild. He pulled out a large chocolate bar from his pocket.

He placed it in her expectant hand. He sang cheerfully, "Here you go, my darling!" She scowled at him. "Don't patronize me, Natsu." She unwrapped the chocolate and enjoyed her snack. Her mood got exceptionally better after that, as Natsu knew it would. He was glad he had gotten lots and lots of chocolate. She smiled at him, now hugging his arm. She stood up, tugging him with her. "Natsuuu, I want to go home."

A knowing smile tugged up the corner of his mouth. Of course she wanted to go home. Not only did they need to have make-up sex, but he also had been gone for over a week on his solo mission. He had certainly missed her physically. He gladly let Lucy drag him through the guild, grabbing his bag on the way. He ignored the catcalls and whistles from his nakama. They also knew of the couple's make-up sex since whenever they returned their bodies were covered in aggressive bites and love marks. Their make-up sex was always forceful, aggressive, needy, and angry. It certainly wasn't sweet and caring, but it let them get out their tension and ease their anger.

Natsu and Lucy walked through the streets of Magnolia, swinging their linked hands back and forth. Natsu was glad she had forgiven him quickly this time. This is how they were supposed to be, in high spirits, showing off their love for all to see. Natsu knew that the fight wasn't completely over, she would still want the real reason why he left. But that would probably wait for later. He could tell by her stride that she desperately wanted to get home- she missed him too.

They burst into the front door, and Natsu was ready to pounce. Lucy swirled around to face him, an evil gleam in her eyes. She curled her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. He wrapped his arms around her, already squeezing her ass. Just before their lips met Natsu froze and pulled back. He sniffed and let out an angry groan. He turned to the problem. Levy was still here! What the hell!

Lucy also turned and seemed a bit surprised to see Levy rummaging their fridge. She quickly let go of Natsu and called out, "Eh? Levy-chan why are you still here? I thought you were going to go talk to Gajeel?" Levy turned around, tears streaked down her small face. "I don't want to talk to him! He's such an idiot! Leaving me like this! Well screw him! I don't need him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Lucy was shocked to hear such strong words from her best friend's mouth. Natsu intervened. He wanted his sex, dammit.

"Levy. We all know that isn't true. Gajeel talked to me about what happened you know? He feels awful. He's been wanting to fix things as soon as you left." Levy wailed, throwing herself on their couch. "I don't care! I don't need him! I don't want him!" Natsu kneeled down, now concerned for his nakama. "Levy, you really shouldn't be putting this much stress on yourself. It isn't good for the baby." He heard Lucy gasp from behind him.

"Levy-chan! You told me Gajeel didn't want to get married and start a family! You never told me you were already pregnant!" Lucy yelled at her best friend, now slightly shaking her tiny shoulders. Natsu frowned and removed her hands. Seriously did these girls not get that stress was not good for pregnancy? Even he knew that, and he was a dumb ass.

He spoke soothingly, "Levy you need to calm down. Really Gajeel does want those things! He was just overwhelmed at how fast it was happening. You know him, the suddenness of it all took him by surprise. Gajeel loves you. Let him prove it." Levy's tears had just gotten worse, and now she was sobbing. "B-b-but! H-he freaked out! He doesn't want me! What am I going to do?" Natsu growled. "Levy. Seriously? If he didn't want you he wouldn't have knocked you up. Just go hear him out, please. He's freaking miserable." Levy sniffled. "I-I guess... maybe I could just see if he's changed his mind..."

The door flew open then, a very angry Gajeel stood fuming on the porch. "Shorty! I don't have to change my mind. I made up my mind years ago when I started dating you. Now let's go we gotta talk." He stomped into the living room, grabbing Levy by her shirt and throwing her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks and weak fists. He smirked at Natsu, "Thanks Salamander. Have fun, geehee." Natsu nodded, "You too, metal head. I owed you one." Gajeel quickly escaped, slamming the door shut. Gajeel had let Natsu stay at his place last night, so this was Natsu's thanks. It also let Natsu and Lucy finally be alone.

Speaking of alone...

Natsu turned to smirk at Lucy. She was staring at the door, shocked by what had happened. Natsu took advantage of her open mouth. He crushed his mouth to hers, snaking his tongue into her warm awaiting mouth. Before he could really get into it though, Lucy groaned painfully and pushed him away. He glanced down at her, "Luce?" Just moments before she had been pulling him here...

Lucy plopped down on the couch, holding her midsection. "Ooowwwwwwww. Natsu it hurts!" Natsu huffed. He didn't like seeing her in pain obviously, but he hated it when her pain got in the way of their lovemaking. Such a distraction. He walked over to the kitchen, searching the cabinets for some pills or potions for pain-killers. He found a cramp medication, luckily it was a fast-working and efficient potion. He grabbed a glass of water and the potion, making his way back to the couch. Handing them to Lucy, Natsu also settled into the couch next to her. He pulled out another chocolate bar, hoping it would take her mind off of the pain.

After gulping everything down, she laid her head on Natsu's lap. She whimpered uncomfortably while waiting for the potion to take affect. Natsu stroked her hair. She shifted, scrunching herself into a ball to ease the ache. "Ughh. This freaking hurts." Natsu pushed her legs down and placed his hand on her abdomen. "Let me help Luce." He heated up the palm of his hand, just enough to be pleasant and not too hot. He rubbed his warmed hand along her stomach, massaging and caressing her until her whimpering ended.

She sighed contently. "Ah.. That's better." They laid there a while longer as Lucy relaxed. She leaned back up, pecking Natsu on the lips before standing up completely. She walked back over to the same cabinet, reaching in and drinking another potion. Natsu smirked as he recognized that particular one. It was a contraceptive birth control potion. Which meant time for sex! Natsu smiled wider in anticipation.

Lucy giggled at his smile. She winked as she went to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna clean myself up real quick. Wait for me in the bedroom..." Natsu hopped up, not needing further encouragement. Honestly he didn't care if Lucy was covered in blood, it was about to get a lot messier down there anyways. But she seemed to care a lot and always insisted she cleaned herself first. Shrugging, Natsu went to the bedroom. He locked the front door, making sure to hand up the decorative wreath on the door outside. It was a sign for Happy that he should leave them alone for a while- they hated it whenever Happy burst in on them. It had happened many times. Sometimes before anything happened, killing the mood. Sometimes it was during their love-making, which just made things really awkward especially since sometimes they didn't even notice him. Sometimes afterwards, which really just embarrassed Lucy and she claimed she had to put on clothes. It was really annoying so Natsu came up with this to let Happy know when he could or couldn't come in.

Natsu quickly did everything to prepare. She seemed to be in better spirits now, but he thought maybe she needed some more romance. Sometimes she really liked it when Natsu thought ahead and tried to be romantic. He pulled the curtains closed, lit some candles, discarded his clothes and snuggled into the bed to wait.


	3. Horny

**Horny**

Natsu leaned back on the bed, his fingers interlocked behind his head. He heard the bathroom door creak open and his face split into a smile. Finally.

He saw Lucy appear in the doorway. He took in a breath as he took in her naked body. Even after seeing it and exploring it so many times, it still left him breathless. She was utterly beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes and plump lips, with her pink soft cheeks and tiny nose. Her hair flowed down to her lower back, a perfect golden halo that framed her pretty face. Her creamy unblemished skin was uncovered to him, and him alone. Her graceful curves started at her slender neck, expanding out to her heavy breasts, reeling back in to her narrow waist, rolling again at her hips, shaping her generous bottom, slowly sloping down her thighs... Knowing the effect she had on him, she sauntered forward sexily, a smug smirk on her lips.

It wouldn't be the angry sex, he could tell already. But any kind of sex with Lucy was amazing, he didn't care what she did to him.

As soon as she was in arms reach, he dragged her down on top of him, placing kisses on her neck and chest. She sighed happily. "Natsu... I've been so lonely this whole week. You know I get so horny on my period, but you weren't here..."

She let out a low moan as Natsu let his tongue trail up her neck. "I'm sorry Luce. I'll make it up to you right now."

Lucy smiled, lacing her fingers into his pink hair before bringing his lips to hers. "Good. I feel so empty without you inside me. I can feel it now, my body is aching without having you.." Natsu moaned as well when Lucy straddled his hips and grinded into him, showing him just how much she missed him. His eyes rolled back slightly as he inhaled deeply. Her arousal was one of the best things he ever smelled- even if it was tinged with a little bit of blood.

He flipped her over, kissing a little more desperately. He nipped at her neck, moving down to her breasts. He assaulted her breasts, delighted in the pleasured moans she gave him in return. He returned his mouth to hers and they rolled around a bit just making out. Lucy suddenly grabbed his erect member and held it over her entrance. "Natsu. Now. I need you..."

Natsu didn't have to be told twice. If she was wet enough without the foreplay, then by all means... He entered slowly, relishing the feel of her squeezing him on all sides. Lucy grimaced slightly, she got slightly sore down there during her period sometimes. But Natsu was always gentle with her.

"Ngh... tight as always Luce..." He slid in all the way, earning a loud content moan from Lucy. He slid in and out a few times gently as she started to roll her hips against his. She bucked up her hips into his sharply, indicating him to move faster. And so he did.

Their breaths grew heavier as their moans became louder, sweat building up and running down their bodies. Their bodies moved in perfect sync with each other, a tango the two had perfected over time.

"Oh... God. Natsu..." She moaned, feeling the beginnings of her body starting to climb towards orgasm.

Natsu swiftly reached down to massage her swollen bundle of nerves, enjoying how her mouth dropped open in a gasp of pleasure. She whimpered as his fingers lazily caressed her clit.

He continued to piston in and out of her. Lucy's moans and mewls grew louder as he got faster. He could feel his balls tightening, begging for heavenly release. Frantically now, he rubbed her clit desperately wanting her to finish at the same time. They were both panting now, clawing at each other to get closer.

Lucy grabbed onto his shoulders, needing something to ground her to the earth. She held on to him for dear life as they thrusted their hips at each other. She was so close.

"N-Natsu! Natsu please..."

Her wish was his command. He angled his hips just so, in a way he knew would hit that certain spot and have her screaming. And scream she did.

She yelped at the new angle, the tip of his cock hitting that spot he knew so well. And his fingers were still pleading for her to come... She couldn't hold on any longer.

"Natsu! I-I'm! Oh! Na-ahh!" Her body shook and her walls clamped down around him.

"Fuck!" He shouted, his own orgasm hitting him unexpectedly. He leisurely pumped in and out of her, prolonging their pleasure. Lucy's body jolted every time his skin grazed her- she was always extremely sensitive right after an orgasm.

Natsu sighed contently, pulling out completely and falling down next to her.

She hummed in content and cuddled up next to him.

"Love you." She smiled against his neck.

"Love you too Luce." He kissed the top of her head.

They basked in the afterglow for a moment. Then Natsu felt Lucy squirm next to him. Her hips rolled against his side. Then he felt her lips poised at his throat, suckling his skin.

"Surely... you're not done already?" She mocked him.

He chuckled, gripping her wide ass cheek in one hand and squeezing. "I was actually just thinking, we're all sticky now. We should hop in the shower."

Lucy grinned widely. "I like the way you think."

Natsu threw her over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom. They night was still young, after all.


End file.
